


Fighting In Sickness

by ZinevichS



Series: Destiel with little Sammy [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Baby Sam, Big Brother Dean, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Little Brother Sam, M/M, Naomi Being a Dick, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Parent Naomi, Pregnancy, Pregnant Dean, Sick Dean, Sick Dean Winchester, Sickfic, Tired Dean, Weak Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is sick, which leaves him feeling all around shitty.</p><p>Naomi doesn't help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting In Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of short, sorry loves.

The next day Dean woke up slow. And he felt completely shitty.

He groaned and turned on his stomach, shoving his face in his pillow.

"You okay?" A hand rubbed down Deans back softly, Dean smiled softly into his pillow. He turned his head to face Cas.

"Don't feel good. Ugh." Deans hands went to his stomach and softly rubbed. His head pounded and his stomach was churning and not because of the pup.

"I'll go get you some Tylenol and water. I'll be back."

Dean nodded and rolled into Cas's place when he was out of the bed, curling to Cas's left over heat.

Dean lays there for about five minutes before Cas comes back with the medicine and water.

"You're calling in to work today, you're not leaving."

Dean nodded without hesitation, he felt like absolute shit.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Around 1 pm, everyone was up and about, everyone but Dean. Dean stayed in bed, a trash can by him, along with books and bottles of water.

The door was knocked on. Cas went to go answer and almost shut it when he saw her.

He crossed his arms, "What do you want?"

His mom stood in front of him, "You hung up on me before we finished talking."

Cas nodded, stoneyfaced, "I know. I had to get my mate that heard me talking to you. Now what do you want? I have to get back to my family."

Naomi looked down, "I'd like to talk to you."

"I don't have anything to say to you mother. I'm done with you."

"Cas?" Deans voice called from the bedroom, though only loud enough to hear.

"You found him I see."

"I did. I need to go take care of him, he's sick, so if you would," he gestured to the door, her having stood in the doorway.

"I-"

"There's nothing you can do that will make up for you trying your stunt yesterday. Do you know how I found him mother?"

She shook her head no, "He was bawling his eyes out against the fucking Impala in the middle of a field. He thought I hated him, thinks Sam will hate him when he finds out. He hates himself but he has no reason to. It wasn't his fault and no one blames him. He was fucking drunk that night and got involved with some bad people, I don't know how but I'm sure I'll find out sooner or later. It was an  _accident_ and he's forced to live with that forever now and my deepest sorrow for him is watching him cope with that and you trying to start shit is  _not_ helping him."

Cas felt arms wrap around behind him and felt a head lay against his back, moments feeling his shirt being soaked through.

He heard Dean whisper, "Thank you."

Cas looked behind him and met Dean's eyes, they were bloodshot. He gave a soft smile. 

Dean looked over Cas's shoulder and to his mother. She saw how he looked. His nose was red and he looked worn and tired, add the bloodshot eyes. He had progressed worse through the day.

Deans voice was rough when he spoke, "Please leave my home..."

Naomi was taken by surprise, she looked to Cas, who had crossed his arms and stood tall.

"But-"

Cas gave a frustrated sigh, "He asked politely. Just go home, we don't have anything to talk about anymore."

Naomi looked down, feeling slightly ashamed, "Will I get to see my grand-pup?"

"That's iffy. You caused enough damage and I don't want you to do that to our pup."

She nodded and straightened, "Fine. Bye Castiel. Bye Dean."

Cas shut the door and finally de-fueled. Dean was still holding onto him from behind. He turned around, wrapping his arms around Deans waist.

"You're not supposed to be out of bed, bed-rest Dean."

Dean shrugged, "You took too long so I came to see what you were doing, then I heard you talking and came to investigate. Thanks for saying all of that."

Cas nodded then took Deans face in his hands, "You know I meant every word. You're not to blame Dean, you couldn't prevent that even if you tried. Those people who did that, they are to blame. Their the ones who did that."

Dean nodded an was clutching Cas, he gave a slight cough.

"C'mon. You need to get back in bed."

Dean nodded again, Cas led them to their room.

When Cas was about to leave, Dean grabbed his wrist.

"Will you nap with me until you have to make dinner? Please? I just- I want you here."

Cas gave a smile, "You don't have to even ask."

Cas climbed in bed and folded Dean against his person, kissing his head.


End file.
